Nothing to Chance
by HeavenlyBodies
Summary: PWP, Dean takes another go at helping Cas lose his virginity


**Disclaimer:** Not mine, never have been, never will be.  
**Warnings/Squicks:** some HET at the beginning, but don't worry it straightens, ermm, yeah, itself out soon enough

**AN:** This is one of the freakiest premises I've ever had attack my brain- I'm sorry…

* * *

She was cute. A slinky little brunette thing with smooth thighs and an experienced touch. Dean had checked ahead. After their last attempt at ridding Castiel of his virginity, he wasn't leaving anything to chance and he wasn't leaving his angel alone either. So here he lay propped against the head of an over used king size bed, shirt tossed to the side, jeans popped open and Cas laying between his open legs the angel's bare back leaning against his chest as the petite pay-by-the-hour paramour rode the angel expertly.

Against his chest, Dean could feel Cas' breathing, heavy and strangled.

The angel's hands clutching at the fabric of the bed and Dean's fingers. His head trying to turn into Dean's breath, his eyes shinning and lost, the simple words, "Not like this," strained on his lips.

Dean tried to calm him, whispering softly against his ear that 'it was okay', 'he was allowed to feel good', and 'to let go that Dean would catch him'.

Cas locked his wild eyes on Dean's, "You," and "please," falling like a mantra.

"Cas?" Dean's own breath caught and his heart shattered.

"You, please."

Dean licked his suddenly dry lips, nodding, then growled at the girl, "Off."

"Wha…" she gasped back.

"Stop, leave us alone."

She smiled knowingly as she lifted herself off Castiel, "Your dime."

Dean nodded the girl away.  
Finally alone, Dean pushed Cas a little away from him so he could turn his face to him, "You want this?"

"Yes, Dean," his gruff voice a whisper, his face contorted in fear. Castiel wasn't sure how he would react if Dean said no, he wasn't sure he could bury these feelings again now that they were open and exposed.

"Okay," he whispered back, placing gentle kisses on each of Cas' eyelids and rubbing at the worry lines along his brow. "Give me a minute." He slid out from behind the angel and deftly removed the last of his clothing, before climbing back onto the bed, all but covering his angel. With an expert hand he rolled and discarded the condom covering Castiel's hard flesh- he didn't need to worry about such things and he needed the connection of flesh on flesh.  
Dean wrapped his warm fist around Castiel's cock, slowly stroking up and down, the occasional flick of thumb over the moistened slit rewarding him with shudders and gasps. As he worked Castiel, he plied himself with first one, now two fingers pumping and stretching inside him. "Cas," the air seemed to breath the name as much as Dean said it.

The angel's gaze traversed Dean's body, his freckle dappled face, the eyes he loved to get lost in, his sculpted chest, the protection tattoo the only thing unnatural against his skin, then his arm. His arm that bore Cas' mark. A hand print, a heavenly searing more a thought than an actual touch, but still it called to the angel- it was _his_. His grasping hand reached for the mark, covering it almost perfectly, sending the trickling trails of fire and electricity through both their bodies, a soft hum like a lover's heartbeat.

Dean's shattered heart sang, pulling itself together for the creature he loved, rebuilding itself with love in mind.  
He removed the three fingers working inside him making him ready, giving a firm and final squeeze to the base of Castiel's hard flesh. Sidling up Cas' shaking body, Dean aligned himself, bending forward to place a chaste kiss on his lovers lips before easing himself down onto the thick shaft.

Time seemed to freeze, slowing down to an imperceptible crawl as Cas pierced the tight ring of muscle at Dean's entrance. Dean could feel the air sucked out of the room as the slow burn enveloped him. Beneath him, Cas' eyes were wide, questing, as if searching for some strand of reality in a wild and frenzied dream.  
As the angel filled Dean, their flesh joining in a physical expression of the link they had always shared, he watched, captivated as Dean's head fell back, the expanse of his throat a tempting seduction.

Dean took his time, leisurely rocking against his angel, making them both moan, gasp with guttural pleasure; angling them so that each thrust grazed that bundle of nerves sending fireworks zinging through him.  
He fell forward, left arm- Castiel's grip still tightly in place- supporting his weight as his right hand tangled in the angel's unruly hair, positioning him for a kiss.  
Just as with their lovemaking, Dean took his time gently pressing forward, Cas' mouth slightly open in a surprised gasped. As they kissed, lips conforming to lips, shapes and contours being commit to memory, Dean's tongue teased at Cas' parted lips asking for more, begging in their own way to be let in.

Granting the hunter entrance, Cas felt Dean's warm tongue slip into his mouth brushing and caressing every thing it could reach, finally settling in to lathe the other man's tongue. The soft thrusting motions a bewitching counterpoint to the slide of Castiel's shaft in and out of Dean's body.

There was a moment, they both felt it, when the kiss turned hard and Dean's thrusts became erratic. Wordlessly, they knew this was coming to an end.

Cas held Dean's arm, the handprint almost burning with energy. His other hand managed to find Dean's thigh, squeezing and clutching at it in time with the tightening of Dean's body.

A shared keening sound, swallowed by Dean as if it was air to a drowning man, and Dean felt himself let go. A sticky heat spreading across their bellies as his muscles spasmed around Castiel's shaft. Within seconds, Castiel was filling Dean with a glowing warmth, something more than the mere feel of cum pressuring through him- something that filled the cracks in his mended heart.

Breaking the seemingly endless kiss, Dean nuzzled against Castiel's familiar, stubbled neck, breathing in his scent, and wanting to stay there forever.  
He sat up, eyes closed in concentration, trying to prepare himself for whatever happened. Slowly, he opened his eyes, body shaky and spent as he pulled off of his angel.

A spark, like a comet in the midnight sky, flared in Cas' deep cryptic eyes as their eyes met. He waited, tensed, unsure of his or Dean's next move.

Hesitantly, Dean sought out Castiel's kiss swollen mouth, lovingly tasting and exploring it. With a groan Dean rolled to Cas' side, taking the unresisting angel with him. In the morning there would be questions, how's and why's, but for now Cas was lazily tracing symbols on his chest, whispering words he couldn't quite make out but understood none-the-less. He had Cas and he was happy.


End file.
